Tails asking Cream to be his Girl  Redo!
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Redo on Tails asking Cream to be his girlfriend, or in this case, a date. Instead of a helpful Amy, we have a helpful Marine!


Hi yall! Guess who's back? =D

Cream is 14

Tails is 16

Marine is 15

* * *

A summer breeze swept past the bright sun dress, causing gentle ripples to beat against the owner. Cream the rabbit; she was an extraordinary beauty for a girl of her age. Granted that was only a certain fox's opinion.

Tails watched the rabbit as she picked flowers, making sure to pay close attention to the ones she picked. Those would be her favorite, he thought. I'll go over there, name the flowers in her hands, have her be swept off her feet by my awesome knowledge and ask her out! But alas, Tails stayed beside the tree just watching from afar.

From the outside a peaceful look spread across his face; however inside the teenager's mind he fought a war. Plan after plan of how to walk up to his best friend and get her to be his girl was destroyed by the enemy of doubt and fear. Every idea that came into his mind would slowly be suffocated by the sharp talons of nervousness. Slowly he slid down the tree he leaned against letting out a sigh, his dilemma becoming a physical expression.

The fox looked to the sky eyes closed hoping Cream would just leave. If she left I'd have to wait until the next time we meet to ask her. Yeah, I'll do that… Wait, no! I can't, I've been doing that forever, I need to get a grip on myself. Just when he thought he could calm down, the war started again. Frustration exploded inside of him in the form of a fist hitting the tree roots, repeatedly.

"bazzers! You're giving that tree a good one two three eh?" Tails' head snapped from looking at the sky to his raccoon friend, Marine. She wore a green tube top with a black skirt that hang just above her knees. The raccoon would have been an attractive sight to the fox if he didn't have a case of love.

Marine's eyes widened with shock as he asked blankly, "Marine, will you go out with me?"

"You cracking onto me?" She asked eye brows raised, in complete control of her facial expression again.

If he didn't know her, he would have had to ask. "No, I'm not 'cracking onto' you; I'm asking if you'd like to go out with me." He said blankly again, devoid of emotion.

"Well strewth Tails, sure." Marine accepted with a large smile spreading across her face.

"Damn, it's that easy?" Tails exclaimed. He picked himself off of the ground and walked across the field, leaving Marine behind. The raccoon turned her palms outward in confusion.

Cream turned and smiled at her friend that walked over to her. Tails crushed all fears and doubts with a mighty fist inside of him, a smile growing across his face. "Hey Cream." He greeted.

"Hi Tails, hi Marine." Cream greeted back, not only Tails but the raccoon as she marched up beside the fox.

Tails looked to Marine with a silly grin of awkwardness and guilt. He gulped as he watched realization spark in her sea blue eyes. She smiled and tapped his face towards the curious look on Cream. The same smile stayed on his face as Marine spoke, "So Tails ye old mate has something to ask you. I'm just here to help him."

"Ooh kay…" Cream said expectantly.

Tails balled up his hands into fists, adrenaline working its way though his system. With a shaky voice he asked. "Uuuh, ya, Cream would ya like to… Go out, just you and me?"

"No." Cream replied simply, still smiling. Having more control over herself Cream was able to hold back laughing at Tail's look of dismay. Marine, she burst out into ruckus laughter, holding her knees to stay on her feet.

"W-why?" Tails asked before he could stop himself.

"My mom said I can't date yet. However, you can go out with Marine!" Cream exclaimed shoving the raccoon into the fox.

"I like how you think." Marine said before glomping the two friends.

* * *

The ending is just a little rushed...

This is a redo on "Tails asking Cream to be his girl." I would love to see which one you guys prefer, this one or the other. I honestly loved the original one's ending, but couldn't put it in here without messing the story up.

Oh I've taken down good bye because it was crap and I wanted to get back into Sonic fics.


End file.
